tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Seaside Trip
Percy's Seaside Trip is a song from the fifth series dedicated to Percy taking passengers to the seaside. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :The sun is shining, it's a lovely day, :It won't be long before we're on our way. :The guard is waiting, flag in hand, :He blows his whistle, we're off to sea and sand. :The sky is blue, there's not a cloud in sight, :So much excitement, didn't sleep all night. :Now Percy's rushing through the countryside, :With people waving as we (peep peep) whistle by. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :Ice cream in cones, candy floss on your nose. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :Just one more hill to climb and we'll be there, :Sounds of the seaside start to fill the air. :Then someone shouts out excitedly, :"Look over there, everybody, I can see the sea!" :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :Buckets and spades, all the fairground arcades. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :And when it's cold in wintertime, :Still you can be there any time. :Just close your eyes, count 1-2-3, :Dream your dream and once again be by the sea. :Sir Topham Hatt arrives to greet the train, :He is so pleased that Percy's right on time. :So much excitement, so much glee, :We're all together with Percy by the sea. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Building sandcastles, with buckets and spades. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Oh, what a lovely, lovely, day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Picnics and paddling, swimming all day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Oh, what a lovely, lovely day. :Thank you, Percy, for such a lovely day. :Hooray! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Bertram * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Peter Sam Locations * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Norramby Fishing Village * Tidmouth Bay * Knapford * Kirk Ronan * Ulfstead * Wellsworth * The Waterfall * Tower Windmill * Tidmouth Beach * The Hay Farm * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Gordon's Hill * The Viaduct * Arlesburgh * Callandale * Norramby Church Station * Bertram's Old Mine * Dilly's Pond * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * Skarloey Bridge * Callan * Arlesburgh Harbour * Norramby Church Station * Valley View * Lakeside Footage Used * Thomas' Train * James and the Express * Thomas and the Guard * Trouble in the Shed * Percy Runs Away * Whistles and Sneezes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Dirty Objects * Off the Rails * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas, Percy and the Coal * Cows * Saved from Scrap * Old Iron * Percy and the Signal * Duck Takes Charge * Percy and Harold * The Runaway * Percy Takes the Plunge * Pop Goes the Diesel * A Close Shave * The Deputation * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Daisy * Percy's Predicament * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Donald's Duck * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * Toby's Tightrope * All at Sea * Tender Engines * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Bulgy * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * Bulldog * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Trucks * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Steam Roller * Passengers and Polish * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Toad Stands By * Bulls Eyes * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Mind that Bike * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Baa! * Put Upon Percy * Toby and the Flood * Double Teething Troubles * Toby's Discovery * Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach * Thomas and the Rumours * Happy Ever After * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * A Surprise for Percy * Make Someone Happy * Busy Going Backwards * Rusty and the Boulder * Snow Deleted and Extended Scenes * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel going through the village harbour. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - The scene of Percy turning on the turntable is extended. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy on a bridge. * Special Attraction - An alternate shot of Percy's driver. * A Better View for Gordon - An extended shot of Gordon's driver about to put on the brakes. * Baa! - Deleted scenes of Percy at Kirk Ronan. * Thomas and the Rumours: ** A deleted shot of Thomas puffing past the Windmill in an opposite way. ** A deleted scene of children waving at the Windmill. * Toby's Discovery: ** A deleted scene of Toby passing the castle while pulling Henrietta in an opposite way. ** A deleted scene of Toby after rolling his eyes. ** An extended shot of Toby puffing through the countryside. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted shot of Percy arriving at Callan. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Happy Holidays. * In the Spanish and Portuguese versions, the rooster sound at the beginning is different. * The last scene shows Percy entering the shed, followed by a variety of postcards. Each postcard comes from one of the following episodes: James and the Express, Home at Last, All At Sea, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Toby's Discovery, Gone Fishing and Thomas and Stepney. * The scene of Percy turning on the turntable at the beginning is reversed. * Stock footage from Gone Fishing, Donald's Duck and Come for the Ride is used. * This was the last Thomas song to feature sing along lyrics until Engine Roll Call. In other languages Home Media Releases CDs * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Video File:Percy's Seaside Trip - Music Video es:Vamos con Percy a la Playa ja:うみにゆこうよ Category:Songs